


Monsters In The Night

by knitekat



Series: Picking Up [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Arachnophobia, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets woken in the night to dispose of an unwelcome visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2010.

I was comfortably asleep in the lovely warm bed when someone shook my arm and loudly whispered my name. “Mmm,” I murmured sleepily as I burrowed deeper under the covers.

The hand returned to shake my arm again, harder. Just as I was about to snap at whoever it was for disturbing my sleep, the worry in the voice penetrated my brain. “Please, James. Wake up.”

I was still at least half-asleep when I mumbled. “Wha..?”

“Look!”

I blinked blearily up at my lover and I took a moment to admire the naked expanse of Ryan's perfectly flat stomach and the man's lovely cock. Now flaccid. Ryan's cock never failed to grow under my gaze and that thought served to drag my attention from my lover to where he was pointing with a shaking finger. I peered at the area in question and saw nothing unusual. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I asked, “What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”

It wasn't only his finger that was shaking, Ryan's voice was too as he said. “Can't you see it? It's huge. I didn't see it until I had finished having a piss. I think it's stalking me.” His voice dropped to a near-whisper. “I think it watched me.”

Watching Ryan? Well, whatever it was, it had excellent taste. Glancing at my lover, I sighed heavily as I surrendered to the inevitable and sat up in bed. As the duvet slide down to expose my body I shivered and felt goosebumps appear on my skin. I took another look and finally spotted what Ryan had been pointing at. My eyebrow arched in disbelief as I asked, “That?”

Ryan nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself, his fear-widened eyes fixed on that spot.

“Bloody hell. You weren't joking earlier, were you?” I couldn't help my amused tone as I looked at my new... my old.. I mentally shrugged and left it at my lover. “I would have thought that after years in every hell-hole in the world you'd be used to them.”

“No! I hate them. Horrible things.” Ryan shuddered before turning what he obviously hoped was his best begging look on me. “Please, James. Get rid of it.”

I shook my head fondly at Ryan and clambered out of the man's bed. As my bare feet hit the floor I cursed and nearly jumped back into bed. The only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that Ryan would not be able to sleep with one of those creatures in the room. He'd remain awake all night, jumping at nothing and keeping me awake too, although without the possibility of sex as he'd be too preoccupied and jittery.

Ryan's voice came from the direction of the bed. “Sorry. I'll make it up to you.”

“Damn right you will,” I said before adding as my feet complained. “And then you can buy a bloody carpet or possibly several rugs. Even slippers would do at a pinch.”

“Anything. You can choose. Just get rid of it.” He paused before his voice dropped to a whisper. “It's looking at me.”

“No, it isn't.” I turned and raised an eyebrow when I saw him. He was on the bed with his knees under his chin, his eyes still fixed on that spot. “What would your men say if they could see you now?”

“That I'm a lucky bugger having you in my bed.”

“Mmm. Although I feel obliged to point out that I'm not, actually, in your bed.” I looked at my lover. He was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and his breathing was rather too fast. It was time to distract him and I softly cleared my throat as I bent over, making sure that Ryan had a good view of my arse. When I heard his soft needy moan I knew his attention was now centred on me. I glanced over my shoulder at Ryan's condition and smirked, “Keep that thought in mind.” As much as I wanted to be back in bed snuggling and, hopefully much more, with Ryan, I knew I had to dispose of our unwelcome guest first. I hefted one of Ryan's boots that I had picked up to feel its weight.

“No!”

I blinked and turned back to Ryan. “What? You want me to use one of mine?”

“I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that.”

“Good.” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “You had an objection?”

“Don't kill it. Just, put it out of the window.”

I gave a long-suffering sigh. For a man who professed not to like the damned things... I grabbed a beaker from the bathroom and ended up chasing the bloody spider around the room. By the time I had caught and disposed of it out of a window I was in no mood to go back to sleep. “Better?”

“Thanks, love.”

“Anything else or can I get back into bed before my balls freeze and fall off?” Now I was standing still again, the night air was cold against my sweat-sheened skin.

Ryan opened the covers and patted the mattress. “I won't want that. Get your arse back in here.” Ryan blew warm air over my neck before adding, “I'll have to see if I can warm them up.”

Before I could respond, I felt Ryan's lips on my skin as he slid down my body to settle between my legs. I opened my legs wider as I felt his warm mouth engulf my balls, rolling and sucking them between his lips. It felt great and I gave a low moan. One of his hands stroked my cock firmly as he held me still with the other.

I threw back my head and gave another moan, one that I felt wouldn't have been out of place in a porn movie, as Ryan turned his attention to my cock. He deep-throated me and sucked me hard and fast, taking everything I had before he kissed his way up my body to claim my lips.

Ryan's voice was contented when he smiled and said, “Better?”

“Hmm.” I could feel Ryan's rock hard cock digging into my hip and I reached down to stroke it. “I'd feel better with this in me.”

Ryan grinned as he reached for the gun oil. His fingers slipped inside me and efficiently stretched me. With one economic movement, Ryan slicked himself and buried his cock to the hilt inside me.

I sighed as Ryan quickly found our old rhythm, even after all our long years apart. It felt so wonderful to have Ryan making love to me. I had missed this so much over the years. I felt Ryan's lips on my pulse point as he sucked the skin there hard. I knew I'd be marked and didn't care, at this moment I wanted the world to know we were together again.

My hands stroked over Ryan's back as I caressed his skin before moving lower to squeeze his arse. One of my hands swept back up to stroke through the soft hair on his neck. I sighed as Ryan hit my sweet spot over and over again until I cried out as I came.

I could feel Ryan thrust still thrusting inside me and squeezed his cock as hard as I could. With one final thrust, Ryan buried himself deep in me and froze. His hips jerking as he spurted inside me several times.

I ran a hand down Ryan's back. “As good as I remember it was.” I wiggled until Ryan took the hint and pulled free. I already missed the feel of his thick cock stretching and filling me.

As he slipped free of me, Ryan pressed a kiss against my lips and mumbled, “My hero.”

“Oh, do I get a reward?”

“You just did.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him. “So what was it earlier when you fucked me through the mattress?”

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. “A welcome home present?”

I snorted. “I think that means I owe you a shag or two.”

“Bloody hell. Yes, please.” Ryan pressed a hard kiss against my lips, demanding entrance into my mouth and tangling with my tongue. “I remember how good you felt inside me. I can't wait to feel you in me again.”

“In the morning. I'm not as young as I was.” When Ryan pouted at me, I added, “Now, can we go to sleep? You might be able to sleep at work but I can't.”

Ryan nodded and kissed me. “I'll look forward to tomorrow.” He looked deep into my eyes, “Thank you. For everything.”

I smiled and tugged him against me, content to snuggle against him as we slept.


End file.
